Nerd Style
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: "I like those glasses, Lisbon. Going for the sexy librarian look, are we?" Jisbon, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Mentalist._

_**Summary: "I like those glasses, Lisbon. Going for the sexy librarian look, are we?" Jisbon, oneshot**_

_I haven't written for this fandom in a long time, so I figured it was past due that I got back into it. I was just re-watching season one and I kept getting little plot bunnies for the fandom - especially for Jane and Lisbon. I hope that y'all enjoy this fic of mine!_

* * *

**Nerd Style**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon was _not _in a good mood.

Even though many people would question if she was ever in a good mood, Lisbon had her moments. Just because she didn't go grinning like a fool at people all the time didn't make her a sad, unfortunate individual. She just chose to save her smiles for the people that mattered. But she digressed. Leaning back in her chair, she ran a hand through her dark locks.

Going for the more obvious sign of discomfort by rubbing her face was completely out of the question due to the..._obstruction _covering her eyes.

Lisbon hid the fact that she wore contacts from everyone in the CBI, for no reason other than the fact that it was irrelevant to everything going on. But now she figured she'd have to explain to everyone why she chose to wore large, dark-rimmed glasses that she felt made her look like Steve Urkel.

She had seen the questioning looks from Rigsby, from Cho, even Van Pelt, even though the latter actually had said something kind to her.

"Nice glasses, boss," the red head had smiled, not at all malicious, "they look nice."

Even though the comment had earned one of her infamous blushes, she had brushed it off by giving a rough, "Thanks."

The fact of the matter was, she had a nasty eye infection, and the doctor had told her to not put in her contacts until it was certain that she was cured.

Waiting was not one of Lisbon's strong points.

She was also waiting for a certain person to wake up and tear into her on the fact that there was something drastically different about her appearance. Though, she had to admit, that it was slightly conceited of her to think that _he _would actually willingly take notice of her for something different. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen, though, so she just stared at the sleeping figure of Patrick Jane on the couch and waited...

He ended up waking when she announced that they had a case. The blonde said nothing in reference to her glasses, and she felt a slight punch in the gut at that. Jane was one of the most observant people she knew, and he had ignored this slight - albeit major, in her eyes - change.

He had ended up talking to her as if nothing was wrong, and to her it seemed almost like he was milking her suspense and disbelief. She wanted to punch him, as she often did, but now it was for something so completely superficial that she knew it wasn't worth it.

They had even gone to question the family of the deceased, and nothing was said. He was normal Jane, observing and cataloguing everything he saw in his mind, and she was typical Lisbon, berating him for any inappropriate things that he managed to do, threatening him with looks. Nothing happened, however. Nothing made him question the spectacles perched precariously on her nose. Nothing made him question why she had those damned glasses on her face.

It bothered her more than it should have.

Not that she deserved his attention, because she didn't. It was trivial, she knew, and it was completely foolish to want him to notice her for something as awful as her glasses.

A few days had passed after the first appearance of her geek-attire, and when she thought she was going to throttle him for being so infuriatingly clueless when he obviously wasn't - she'd seen how he'd look at her, with those all-knowing eyes - he finally said something.

"I like those glasses, Lisbon. Going for the sexy librarian look, are we?"

Okay, now _that _was not what she was expecting.

"Wh-What?"

Jane only smiled at her, his kind eyes rimmed with something else, an almost predatory edge, "Was that too forward?"

"And...and _inappropriate_."

"Well, I supposed I'd say something before you decided to knock me into next week."

He noticed. _Of course he noticed._

"Uh huh."

"Is your eye infection any better, by the way?"

His astuteness never ceased to amaze her, "The doctor said a few more days and I can go back to my contacts."

"Ah, okay. Good. I'd hate to see those lovely eyes of yours marred by infection any longer," he said, as blunt as blunt could be.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but felt that damning blush come to her cheeks as well.

"Do you have a fever, too? You're awfully red." Jane egged on, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, shut up."

He was toying with her, like a cat with a mouse. Like something that he found particularly interesting at the moment. And she hated it. Hated it more than anything.

"I do think those glasses look remarkably good on you, though."

Lisbon looked at him, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Just that I think the glasses look good on you, is all. Is that a crime."

"Might as well be, coming from you."

Jane smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in that endearing way she has become familiar with.

Lisbon sighed exasperatedly, "Just...get back to work, Jane. We still have a case to solve."

"Will do, Lisbon. But I already know who did it." Jane turned on a heel, walking toward Rigsby, as if to conspire with him on some scheme.

"Not surprised," she murmured to herself.

Lisbon watched him go, trying not to note the thrumming of her heart inside her chest as she pushed up her glasses along the bridge of her nose.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Hee...not sure where this idea came from. I just thought it was an interesting concept, so I took it and ran with it. It's a short little thing, but I hope that y'all enjoyed this! It would mean a lot if everyone reviewed! I'd be super happy if that was the case haha._

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
